Harry Potter and the Dark War
by KimBowden
Summary: Harry Potter sets off finish what Dumbledore had started to seek and destroy all of the Horcruxes, facing many sticky situations on the way. starts off in Draco's POV HUGE thank you to MadEye and Jenn for all their amazing help thank you!
1. Lord Voldemort's Wrath

In another place, at another time, Draco Malfoy may have thought this was exactly where he would want to be, but tonight he no longer felt that way. Over the years the idea of becoming a Death Eater had been glorified for him, more so over the previous summer, as his father had been locked away in Azkaban and his Aunt Bellatrix had taken the short two months between his schooling to educate him on the important things; the Dark Arts, the Unforgivable curses and his favorite, Occlumency. But those days were over. He now stood shivering in the darkened ruins of what must have been an old Muggle castle, only the moonlight casting an eerie glare on the faces of the other Death Eaters or on the masks of the many who seemed to wish to remain faceless.

He could see the Dark Lord was in the corner speaking to Snape and to his mother, who - to Draco's dismay, seemed to look unhealthily thinner than usual and almost sickly, likely due to the fact that she had been worrying for him. Rightfully so, Draco had thought bitterly, as his efforts had been wasted. Snape had stolen his glory earlier this evening, and was likely boasting to the Dark Lord right at this very moment.

As Draco awaited his punishment, his thoughts continuously wandered back to his conversation with Dumbledore.

"Come over to the right side, Draco, and we can hide you more completely than you can possibly imagine. What is more, I can send members of the Order to your mother tonight to hide her likewise. Your father is safe at the moment in Azkaban ... when the time comes we can protect him too ... come over to the right side, Draco ... you are not a killer ..."

He had been deliberating it, he honestly had. He hated Dumbledore, he hated Potter and the Muggle-loving lot of the Order, but he had still been tempted. They would have protected his parents. Now they would both likely be killed. Judging by the sobs coming from the direction of his mother, Draco figured she had been told that he too, would be killed for his cowardice.

Looking over, he could see that they were finally wrapping up the conversation, and the Dark Lord was casting his horrible red eyes towards Draco. It was as if the Bloody Baron had walked through him with the chills he felt. All of the unmasked Death Eaters were forming into a circle, his mother being supported by Bellatrix. She looked as though she would collapse to the ground at any moment. Snape silently moved into the circle next to his mother. The masked group stood, unreadable, in the shadows along the rotting, stone walls. It was so painfully silent that Draco thought everyone must be hearing his heart thundering in his chest. 

"Draco ..." The Dark Lord whispered, standing before him, the red slits burning into Draco's eyes. "I have spoken to Severus, and to Alecto and Amycus... they have given me a very detailed account of your evening."  
Draco's mouth felt dry, his tongue was like a heavy stone - he was unable to reply, even if he had wanted to, which fortunately, he did not.

"I was pleased to hear that you had managed to grant access to Hogwarts for my Death Eaters, and was very pleased to hear that you had successfully cornered Dumbledore ... however... I am disappointed that you failed to complete your mission."

Some of the Death Eaters drew in a hiss of surprise, shocked that one would be so careless to fail their Master.

"Severus, however, has assured me that you had put your best efforts forward."

Many of the Death Eaters now sniggered and snorted at the obvious sarcasm in the Dark Lord's voice.

"Those who serve me Draco, learn very early that I do not tolerate failure, incomplete missions never go unpunished, but since you had done half of what was asked, I will only serve you with half of your promised punishment."

The weeping from his mother had stopped, Draco looked up quickly to see that her look of fright likely mirrored his own. He finally found his voice.

"M-m-my Lord? W-wwhat do you mean..."

"I told you last July Draco, that if you failed - if you did not kill Albus by the end of the school year, your parents would be killed. You did not kill Dumbledore. Severus, my trusted spy had to complete your mission, and because of your incompetence, I no longer have a spy set in the Order."

Draco's face burned with anger and fear. "But Snape didn't give me the chance! He swooped in and..." 

"You had plenty of time Draco, it has now run out. Make your choice."

Draco gaped at him, genuinely confused. "My... choice?"

The Dark Lord smiled menacingly down at him. "You chose not to kill the Hogwarts Headmaster, whom you claim to have hated. You did not have the nerve to thwart your enemy. You will remain in my service, but in order to prevent this sort of an error from reoccurring... you will chose someone near and dear to you to die as a reminder of your error."

Draco stood petrified, tears spilling down his cheeks as he replayed these words over and over in his head. He couldn't look at his mother, for he knew that she would be motioning for him to choose her over his father, and he knew that if he did, there would be no way out.

"Your father is safe at the moment in Azkaban ..."

Dumbledore's words echoed through his mind over and over again. He had barely muttered the words "My… father," when he heard his mother's angry sobs telling him no. Both Snape and Bellatrix seemed to have a firm grip on her arms, but Draco didn't care. He knew his father was safe in Azkaban and was the safer choice.

"Lucius..." Voldemort had said quietly. "Step forward."

Draco's heart stopped as the circle parted and one of the masked Death Eaters from the wall slowly made his way to the center of the circle. He could hear another sob and realized it was his own, at the realization that his father was standing before him, his cold grey eyes glimmering through the holes of the mask, which he removed.

"No..."

"Draco ... you once again disappoint me with your cowardice. You chose your father, assuming he would be safe in Azkaban," sneered the voice of his master. "Would you have chosen differently had you known there was a mass breakout there earlier this evening? Had you not wondered where all the others were while the small few made their way into the school through your vanishing cabinet gateway?"

His father's gaze was unreadable. It was as though he were cursed. His eyes were glazed over and looking directly through Draco, making Draco wonder if he was so disappointed in him that he couldn't look him in the eyes. 

"ANSWER ME!"

Draco jumped and looked up at the Dark Lord, who looked more fearsome than ever, towering over him with those eyes... the ones Draco had lost sleep over during the last year.

"No... sir. I would not have chosen differently." 

This seemed to please the Dark Lord, and he took a step back. The silence from the rest of the circle was overwhelming, and Draco knew that many of them were anxious to see a murder performed. He suddenly hated every single one of them as much, or more so, than the Order lot.

"You showed fear tonight when facing an enemy Draco, and you failed to kill. You need training, boy. You are in luck. I will personally educate you in the attitude needed to kill under the worst sort of pressure.  
Draco did not dare to look into the dark lord's face, nor to glance at the other Death Eaters. He was beginning to realize that every gift of this master held a knife within it, set to cut.

The dark lord continued casually," You are about to kill your own father, in front of your mother. You are about to lose everything, yet you will have everything to gain." 

"I CAN'T KILL MY DAD!"

"Then you leave me no choice but to kill the both of them myself."

The sobs from Narcissa finally seemed to be grating on the Dark Lord's nerves and he raised his wand towards her. "Crucio!"

Draco watched in horror as his mother flailed about on her back, her screams of agony filling the night sky. He then looked back at his father's face, which was expressionless, but his eyes were still staring right through him. Draco could have sworn he had seen the hint of a tear, but quickly shrugged it off as he pointed his wand at Lucius. 

"Avada Kedavra!"

The jet of green light hit his father squarely in the chest, Draco watched through his tears as his dad slowly fell backwards. The curse had been taken off his mother; who had scurried, sobbing, to the freshly fallen corpse, burying her face in his chest. Many of the others had began to move about, the entertainment for the evening finished. One of the masked Death Eaters from the wall had walked over to stand behind the Dark Lord, but Draco ignored him. He stood, waiting, to hear from the Dark Lord that he was dismissed. He would not disobey him again.

"You have done well Draco," Voldemort whispered quietly. "Your initiation is completed. Do not fail me again, or the next time, it will be for real."

Draco watched the Dark Lord saunter towards the corpse, leaving Draco standing there with the masked Death Eater. He watched as Bellatrix and Snape pulled Narcissa away, and he felt a horrible coldness ripple through him when he realized his own mother was unable to look at him. "Real?" had Lord Voldemort said. It was so easy it did not seem real. He tasted bile in his mouth. Then, for some unknown reason, Draco began to laugh, an edge of hysteria in his voice, turning towards the masked man and seeing, to Draco's dismay - his father's steely gray eyes behind the mask, a look in them more terrifying and frightening to Draco than even the Dark Lord's.


	2. Driving Dudley

Chapter Two: Driving Dudley

Harry bolted upright in bed, startled out of a deep sleep, and looked around the bedroom, reaching instinctively for his glasses on the bedside table. He had only arrived at the Dursley's house the day before and already he couldn't wait to leave, but it had been very important to Dumbledore that he return, even if for a short while - so he planned on staying out the week.

It wasn't long before he saw the source of his rude awakening; a small brown Pigmy Owl was at the widow, fluttering around and bashing occasionally into the side of the glass, carrying a very thick edition of the Daily Prophet. Harry jumped off the bed and slid the window open, hoping the bird didn't wake any of the Dursleys. He was also thankful that he had sent Hedwig with a quick note to Ron the night before, as she would highly disapprove of this noisy owl.

Harry couldn't help but grimace when he saw the front page. Severus Snape's glowering face was blown up larger than life, with the words "Wanted for the Murder of Hogwart's Headmaster Albus Dumbledore," flashing in red letters across it. He sat on the bed to read, opening the paper to skip over the reminder of Snape's treachery. The second page had sported a smaller, black and white picture of Draco Malfoy and a headline saying he was only wanted for questioning in the murder. What really struck Harry's eye was a minuscule article about several Death Eaters escaping Azkaban the eve of Dumbledore's fall - including Lucius Malfoy, Antonin Dolohov, and, Harry realized, all of the Death Eaters arrested in the Department of Mysteries over a year ago.

After reading several more similar articles bearing bad news, (Ollivander's body being found outside the Ludgershall Castle and Cross, Wiltshire, and someone named O'Ratsey, fined for harassing the Minister of Magic; Rufus Scrimgeour). Harry slammed the paper shut and was about to step downstairs for breakfast when he noticed a curious bit of colorful parchment slip out of the pages and drop slowly to the floor. He bent to pick it up and noticed that someone had cut up different letters from a newspaper to form words: "Do not leave that house without your Invisibility Cloak, your protections will only go so far."

"How had this come to be in this paper?" Harry wondered to himself, confused. No one was supposed to know where he was, other than the Order members. He figured he would have to show that to Arthur or Molly when he saw them next, and tucked it away in his trunk before setting off to disturb the Dursley's breakfast with his presence.

Later on in the day, Harry was sitting in the living room watching the news, trying to avoid his Aunt Petunia's accusing eye. She had so far not spoken a word to Harry, nor had any of the other Dursleys, but Harry sensed they were just counting the days until he left for the Weasleys. In fact, they were probably looking forward to it more than Harry actually was. He felt so torn about it. He knew that going there he would have to face Ginny, and didn't know how he would be able to take it if she had a date for Bill's wedding, yet in another, heartbreaking sense, he wanted her to move on. And then there was the uncomfortable question of where he would go afterwards After all, how long would he feel welcome there? He had no intention of going back to Hogwarts; he was  
going to work on finding and destroying the rest of the Horcruxes, though how he would do that without Dumbledore, Harry had absolutely no idea.

And there was Godric's Hollow too... Hagrid had written out careful instructions on how to get there, and where Harry's parent's graves were from the ruins of their house - but did he want to do that before or after going to the Weasley's? After, he finally concluded, because it would be a great excuse not to stay too long and impose on Molly's overbearing hospitality.

Harry's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the screech of tires outside and the sickening noise of something crunching. He jumped from the couch and ran to the front door, taking his wand out of his back pocket, but slowly lowering it with disgust when he saw it was only Dudley driving Uncle Vernon's car into the driveway. He had pulled in a little too far and had cracked the garage door. Vernon jumped out of the passenger side and had gone to assess the damage, beaming over at Dudley as he got out of the car while a couple of curious neighbors looked over the hedge to see what the noise had been.

"No worries Dudders! Just a small scratch!" Vernon had walked around to clap a large, meaty paw on Dudley's thick shoulder. "A body shop'll bang that out easily, I'll go and tell your mother to get ready to celebrate."

Harry quickly returned his wand to his back pocket before Uncle Vernon could see that he had it out and waited for the front door to shut before turning to look at Dudley, who was turning his back to the window and lighting a cigarette, taking care not to be seen by his parents.

"So... Dudders..." Harry taunted lightly. "Does that big L on the back window stand for Loser? Or perhaps Leadhead?" Dudley looked at Harry with sheer loathing, taking a deep drag of his stick and blowing the smoke directly into Harry's face, causing him to cough and sputter.

"You know Harry, I would say something back, but you might send for that old man to come and croak in our living room and..."

A sudden rage overcame Harry at the mention of Dumbledore and he found himself instinctively reaching behind him for his wand, however Petunia's ear piercing shriek from the front doorway snapped him quickly back to reality.

"Mummy's so proud of her little Dudders!" Petunia pushed past Harry and threw her bony arms around Dudley's ample neck, her eyes watering with pride. "You're becoming a man too fast!" Harry smirked as he saw Dudley trying to stomp the cigarette out and attempting to wave away the reminents of smoke before his mother noticed, wondering what she would think of her "Wonderful Ickle Didders" if she had seen him smoking.

"Now Diddy darling, Vernon tells me that you have been enjoying Chinese food at school, so we will go to the Peking Palace and give that a try to celebrate if you would like." 

Dudley beamed and nodded his oversized head before scurrying into the house to get ready, leaving Petunia the chance to suddenly turn on Harry. "Don't you dare think for one minute that I hadn't seen what you were about to do Harry. You will be coming with us, as none of us want to leave you to your own devices in our house." 

Harry mumbled something under his breath as he went inside to change; the thought of  
putting his wizard's robes and cloak on just to see their faces made him smile a couple of  
times, but he reluctantly put on a pair of slacks and a large jacket, tucking his Invisibility  
Cloak into the inside pocket. It wasn't only due to the odd letter he had received, but also  
because Dumbledore had insisted on it last year, and it had become something of a habit   
for Harry.

Harry managed to enjoy his meal, despite the humiliation of his Uncle Vernon speaking  
very loudly, and very slowly to the young waitress, or Dudley using the chopsticks as a  
toothpick, or the many times Petunia asked the poor young waitress if they had any  
"normal" food on the menu. She had wrinkled her nose at everything put in front of her  
and had reluctantly eaten the steamed white rice.

Dudley, on the other hand, had eaten more than both his and her share, making Harry   
wonder if his fat gut would even fit under the steering wheel. The ride to the restaurant  
had been bad enough, Dudley's transitions from braking to accelerations were enough to  
make anyone feel a little car sick.

"I... WOULD... LIKE.. THE... BILL..." Vernon boomed to the waitress as she was clearing their plates, causing many people at nearby tables to turn and stare, and Harry shrunk a little in his seat.

"Yes sir," she replied, and Harry was pleased to hear a bit of sarcasm in her voice, and  
grinned when he heard her mumbling as she walked off: "Rude son of a..." followed by a  
crash in the kitchen.

"Immigrants, Petunia..." Vernon said haughty. "They come into the country and reap the  
benefits we pay our taxes for, and..." Harry tuned his Uncle and Aunt out and focused on  
the curious little cookie the waitress had just laid in front of each of them. Watching  
Dudley crack his own open and pull out a tiny bit of paper, Harry did the same, and  
noticed the minuscule typing; "Destination, Determination, Deliberation".

Harry turned quickly in his seat to see if he could see anyone, but at that very moment  
Dudley had snatched the little fortune out from his hand, making Harry turn his attention  
abruptly back to them. "Destination, determination... deliberation... that's not a fortune!"  
Dudley sneered and tossed the paper down on the table, reading his own again.

"How bloody stupid! I guess they must have known it was for you and couldn't put down  
anything worthwhile." Harry racked his brain trying to think of what this meant. Did they  
want him to Apparate right there in the middle of the restaurant? To where? The last  
thing Harry wanted to do was follow cryptic advice leading him nowhere, and was  
figuring there was a good chance both the notes had come from a Death Eater. But, how  
would they have known where to find him? "Snape..." Harry thought to himself  
immediately, and hoped he would have the chance to face him. It would explain the  
fragments of newspaper on the first note. Harry would of course have recognized Snape's  
writing. On the other hand, Snape was far too clever to try and lure Harry out in such a  
way. Snape would have enough knowledge of Harry to lure him in other ways.

Leaving the restaurant, Harry kept his hand in his pocket, wrapped tightly around his  
concealed wand and looking around anxiously, awaiting an attack on the way to the car.   
There was no point in telling the Dursleys, as they would hear none of it. Whoever it was  
wanted to lure him away from them, and Harry felt it was in his best interest... and  
theirs... to remain with them for the time being and just to keep silent.

"Easy on the gas there Dudley," Vernon said softly from the front seat. Harry glanced  
sideways at Petunia, who was staring out the window and visibly displeased with the  
seating arrangements. The car jolted slightly as Dudley braked to slow down. Harry found  
himself somewhat less bothered by it than his aunt.

It was later than Harry had expected; the clouds were drifting over the almost-full moon  
like a black cobweb. Vernon had allowed Dudley to take the "scenic route", so they were  
rolling past the dark valleys and farms at a swift pace. Petunia had began to drift off to  
sleep, the side of her head pressed up against the window, and Harry's thoughts  
transferred from the mysterious notes to Ginny. 

"Dudders... slow down, it's fifty here," Vernon said, a little sterner than usual. Petunia  
jolted awake and leaned forward to look over Dudley's shoulder at the speedometer.

"I'm trying!"

Harry could hear the sound of Dudley's heavy foot pounding on one of the pedals and sat  
up quickly.

"It's jammed!" said Dudley, alarm in his voice.

Petunia was white with fear and gripping the side of the door handle, and Vernon reached  
over and ripped the keys out of the ignition, with no results. The car's meter was swiftly  
climbing and Vernon was yanking upwards on the emergency brake. Harry looked out the  
back window and saw immediately what was going on.

They were being tailed by five cloaked figures on brooms, each wearing masks that were  
reflecting the pale moonlight, giving them a menacing appearance. One, he could see, had  
wisps of black hair floating out of it and he knew it was the form of Bellatrix Lestrange.  
He took out his wand, thinking he might be able to slow the car down somehow, but  
Petunia's hand clamped around his wrist.

"NO! PUT IT AWAY!" Petunia shouted hysterically, glancing out the back. She had  
obviously seen what Harry saw and was petrified. He tried to reason with her as Vernon  
and Dudley were trying everything they could to stop the car.

"Aunt Petunia - I might be able to stop the car..."

"It's YOU they're after! Not us! You're... you're provoking them! PUT IT AWAY!" she  
screamed hysterically.

"Dudley! Steer the bloody car towards the hill! You're heading straight for the ledge!"  
As Dudley and Vernon both tried to shift the wheel in the opposite direction from the  
cliff, Harry and Petunia were both pulling at the wand, Petunia's sharp nails scatching  
him. Harry felt a horrible feeling in his stomach as the car lurched over the side. He gave  
a final tug and had recoiled from Petunia, the wand in his hand, and he realized he was  
nearly out of time.

"Destination, Determination, Deliberation..." Petunia's angry yet frightened face suddenly  
darkened, everything went black and Harry was feeling a horrible, constricting feeling in  
his chest. He couldn't breathe. He thought they might have crashed all ready before the  
tension let up and he realized he was standing by the barricade, looking down the cliff.

The car was already engulfed in flames, and the five figures on brooms were swooping   
down after their prey. He quickly pulled his cloak out of his inside pocket and threw it  
over his head. He felt ill. He didn't think there was much chance of any of the Dursleys  
surviving that crash, and if they had - the five Death Eaters were likely to kill them  
anyhow. It wouldn't be long before they realized that Harry wasn't in the car and would  
come looking for him.

He watched helplessly as the Dark Mark went up like a cloud of green smoke over  
Vernon's car. The sound of several crashes around him told him more wizards had  
apparated on the spot. Harry spun around, ready to curse everyone from beneath his cloak  
when he realized it was Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks, Dawlish, and a few other Aurors  
were there. Another "pop" and Rufus Scrimgeour arrived.

Looking down the cliff, Harry could see the Death Eaters had mounted their brooms and were scurrying off, shouting the occasional cheer as they disapeared over the horizon. He wanted to make his presence known to Tonks or to Kingsley, but did not want Scrimgeour to know he was there.

"Dawlish, go down and see if anyone survived, though it is highly unlikely," Scrimgeour  
said gravely. "And see if you can determine who was in the car, though I would wager we  
already know that answer. I will handle Modifying the Muggles, I see a few are arriving  
now..."

Harry heard a few cars pull up behind him and doors slamming, he was vaguely aware of  
someone brushing past his robes. A few Muggles had run to the edge to take a look. "See  
how fast they were going?"

"HAD to be drunk..."

"Fire department is on the way..."

Harry felt a strange sense of deja vu, as this had always been the story Petunia had smugly  
recalled to Harry about his own parent's death. Killed in a crash, blown themselves up...  
but he felt no comfort from it, if anything, it made him feel even worse.

"Kingsley... get me out of here..." He stepped closer to Kingsley and Tonks, barely  
managing to pull the hood off his head before his knees gave away from beneath him and  
everything around him went black


	3. Lockets and BATs

Chapter 3 (Lockets and B.A.T.s)

Harry sat hunched forward, his elbows on the table and his hands propping his exhausted head up as he retold the story to Lupin, Tonks, and Kingsley Shacklebolt in the grimy kitchen of Number 12, Grimmauld place. The clock on the wall was missing it's arms, but Harry could tell by the way that Tonks kept yawning that it was quite late. He wanted to sleep... to forget the night... but he also knew that Dumbledore would have insisted he stay up and tell it while it was fresh in his mind. This gave him a little comfort, and he was able to continue.

"So tell me more about these mysterious notes Harry - you are certain that you wouldn't have a clue as to who would have sent them?" Remus asked, handing out large mugs of fresh coffee to everyone but Tonks, who was now kneeling at the hearth of the fire and had her head stuck in, talking to someone.

"No, not a clue. Whoever it was had been worried that I would recognize their writing though, they had chopped up newspapers to write the first."

"Either that, or..." Kingsley mused, "they might have feared Interception, and being recognized that way. It may not necessarily be someone you know, or - know well enough to recognize their writing."

"What about Severus?" Remus said, giving Harry a quick look as if to tell him to hear him out. "I mean, I know it's hard to think he would do anything to help us right now but... we still don't know his side of the story."

"No Remus," Kingsley muttered, shaking his head. "The longer he is silent, the more he proves his guilt. We have gone over this several times, and..."

At that moment, Tonks pulled herself back from the fire, coughing and sputtering, a halo of soot around her head. As she shook it off, she muttered, "Damn Floo, gets me every time. Ok... I was just speaking to Rufus, and apparently a few of the Premium Aurors managed to apprehend some of the Death Eaters."

She was wearing an expression that told Harry there was a bit more to the story, and Remus reached over to brush a bit of the excess soot from her shoulder.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy were three of the six there tonight, unfortunately the three that weren't caught had summoned up some help - Dementors -and they overtook the Premium." Tonks' eyes were filled with tears, but she managed to continue. "Proudfoot is gone. He was kissed. The Death Eaters escaped within ten minutes of their capture."

Kingsley had jumped from the table with a mingled look of anguish and rage, while Remus bowed his head and put his arm around Tonks.

"I'm all right Remus, I'm just in shock... he was my guide during my training on the field." Tonks took a deep breath and looked at Harry with an expression that looked more mature than Harry was used to seeing on her. "I'm sorry for your loss Harry, I know you didn't have a good relationship, but... they're still your family."

Harry noticed that Tonks had looked around the kitchen apprehensively and remembered that she was a member of the Black family.

"So..." Remus looked awkward at trying to bring them back to the subject, but Kingsley nodded in agreement.

"So it looks like Snape wouldn't likely have been the one to send the notes. As a matter of fact... I think, if anything, Snape was the reason the Dursleys were attacked in the first place."

"How on earth would you come to that conclusion?" Remus asked as Tonks spun to look at Kingsley, clearly confused.

"We all knew, in the Order - what protects Harry for the next few weeks. Dumbledore had told us in that meeting before last summer when Molly tried to insist he come straight to the Burrow after school. Snape was there. Dumbledore said that there were protections on Harry, protections that would last until he became of age, providing he lived in the home where his mother's blood relation dwelled. It wouldn't have taken a genius to figure out what sort of protection that is, and much as I hate the man... Snape has always been too keen for his own good."

"But... Harry will be of age at the end of the month!" Remus said, a hint of skepticism in his voice, as though he wasn't sure of his own argument anymore. "Why wouldn't they wait until then?"

"Because... Death Eaters aren't exactly known for their patience, are they?" Tonks said delicately. "Perhaps they had a larger plan. They probably didn't expect Harry to Apparate, he's not old enough. You're thinking like a optimist, Remus, but we're thinking like Aurors. You have to look at things more negatively."

"Funny," Lupin snapped in a way that Harry had never heard from him before. "See, Dumbledore was always ready to give Snape the benefit of the doubt, and I don't think there is any Auror who could have taken Dumbledore in a battle of wits." Lupin had slammed his coffee cup down on the table as he stood abruptly. "Goodnight. I'll talk to you in the morning, Harry."

And with that, Remus had kicked back his chair and stormed out of the room. Harry watched Tonks shudder as a door slammed somewhere within the house, followed by the mad screaming of Mrs. Black's portrait.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Harry," Tonks smiled weakly at him. "He... hasn't been taking Dumbledore's death too well, among other things."

Harry nodded in understanding, but was mystified that Remus seemed to be taking it harder than he had when they lost Sirius.

"Would either of you mind if I excused myself and went to bed? I'm exhausted, and I'm sure the rest of the Order will be wanting to know everything tomorrow, too." Harry yawned. He felt almost as though he was ready to collapse again.

"Not a problem, Harry, and don't worry about the others, we'll handle them," Kingsley said gently. "Molly will likely demand that you go to the Burrow, but I think it's better you stay here for the time being."

Harry nodded and stood quickly, feeling a bit relieved at Kingsley's words. The last thing he needed at the moment was to be in the middle of wedding preparations, and to see Ginny.

After a long and restless sleep in the large bedroom he had shared with Ron previously, Harry had woken early to the sound of shuffling and grunting. He quietly rolled onto his side and noticed his things were all there by his bed; his trunk, Hedwig's cage, his broom - and Kreacher the House Elf rummaging through it all, oblivious to the fact that Harry was reaching for the alarm clock to toss at the beastly elf's head.

"GAHH! Stupid b- I mean..." Kreacher quickly straightened up and put on a sarcastic, simpering voice. "Master had frightened Kreacher. Kreacher was only trying to put Master's clothes out for the day..."

He then resumed to his usual under-the-breath ranting.

"Filthy Potter boy probably wouldn't know how to do it on his own, son of vermin... has no rights to my Mistress's house, no! Should have gone to Bellatrix..."

"SHUT UP!"

Harry swore loudly and tried to jumped out of the bed, but the sheets had been tightly wrapped around his ankles and he fell face-first onto the hardwood floor. Kreacher made a gargling sound that might have been laughter and stared up at Harry with his large yet sunken eyes.

"Kreacher saw his Master's feet looked cold..."

"Don't lie to me Kreacher! That is a direct order - why are you out of Hogwarts?" Harry had just remembered that he had ordered the aging elf to remain there last year, and wondered how else he may have been disobeying him.

"Kreacher serves the Potter boy now, yes... but he serves in the House of Black. If Master comes to the house, then Kreacher is obliged to follow."

Harry couldn't think of anything more to say to this, so he sent Kreacher off to the kitchen and began riffling through his own things, checking to make sure that Kreacher hadn't pilfered anything. As he shifted a stack of socks to the side of his trunk he heard something metal clang to the bottom, and noticed it was the locket he and Dumbledore had retrieved from the cave. He held it up by the chain and dangled it in front of his face, staring curiously at it.

Who was this mysterious R.A.B.? How in Merlin would he find out, without the guidance of Dumbledore? The sound of someone snickering made Harry straighten his back and glare towards the portrait of Phineas Nigellus, who was peering down at Harry from the frame.

"Well... well... not only is my house being run by a half-blood boy who is not family, but by one who wears women's jewelry! You know... there's a closet full of antique lacy frocks in the master suite..."

Harry gave the portrait a look of pure loathing and stuffed the pendant into his jeans pocket, making sure to slam the door behind him before making his way downstairs, wondering if there was a way to silence old portraits.

The kitchen's atmosphere was much as it had been the night before; Remus and Tonks were glowering at each other while Kingsley mulled over the morning Daily Prophet, but all managed to attempt to smile at him and wish him a 'Good morning'. Harry nodded at them and helped himself to a couple slices of burnt toast, which he guessed was Tonks' attempt at making them breakfast.

"Minerva will be coming shortly to discuss the future of Hogwarts," Tonks murmured towards Kingsley. "It's not looking well at all."

"They're less safe at home than they are at Hogwarts," Lupin muttered, taking a bite into his own slice, pulling a face of disgust and dropping it down onto his plate. "Surely the Minister would know that?"

"Look Remus, I realize you dislike Scrimgeour, and you have your reasons, but he is doing his best and let's face it, he's a huge improvement from Fudge. He's just... taking on more than he can chew. He's got an ego, he wants to take everything on himself."

Lupin opened his mouth to argue with Tonks but the sound of the doorbell chiming interrupted him. Harry could have sworn he saw Kingsley sigh with relief as he jumped to answer it. They all sat in silence as they listened for Kingley's heavy footfalls down the hall, followed by the string of verbal abuse coming from Mrs. Black. He returned shortly after with Professor McGonagall, who looked weak and pale in contrast to her green tartan attire.

"Hello Harry," McGonagall smiled softly at him as she sat in one of the high backed chairs. "I am very sorry to hear what you have been through."

Harry nodded and attempted to smile, fearing what his voice might sound like if he spoke up. He was all right as long as he didn't think too much about it, and was hoping they would talk about Hogwarts.

"Well..." McGonagall shook her head sadly, "It seems that Hogwarts will indeed be closing this term. Many of the parents feel their children won't be safe there and do not wish to send them."

Remus looked appalled. Kingsley tilted his head and looked curiously at McGonagall.

"So... has there been any talk about the B.A.T.s?" Kingsley asked, raising his eyebrows. "I know that Rufus approved of them, providing it was for those entering their sixth and seventh years. It's not much, but it's something."

Harry must have had a very baffled look on his face, because McGonagall looked at him and nodded, "Basic Apprenticeship Training, Potter, it was a plan put in place years ago when You-Know-Who first began his reign of terror. Certain careers, such as those within the Ministry, St. Mungo's, and a few other places will open to recruit and train students on site, and offer them escorted transportation to and from home."

Harry felt that everyone's eyes were on him, and he gazed at McGonagall skeptically. "So are they going to do that?"

"I just had a meeting with the Minister of Magic and yes, it will be put forward to those who are willing. He agreed to allow for me to open Hogwarts to those who wish to learn specific trades not open to the Apprenticeship, and to those of course, who may wish to teach."

She paused and looked very apprehensively to Harry. "Mr. Scrimgeour knows you wished to become an Auror, Harry, and with your marks from last year... you would be a welcome addition to the Ministry- but of course, you would also be welcome to come to Hogwarts if you preferred."

Harry was dumbfounded. He didn't want to return to Hogwarts - not without Dumbledore; but he also knew he wasn't ready to take on Voldemort on his own. Aurors were trained in magical combat, which he knew he would need. It might also give him a better lead on finding out how to seek and destroy the remaining Horcruxes.

"You don't have to decide right now, Potter..." McGonagall said softly. "It's a big decision. I know your friend Ronald Weasley will likely be doing his B.A.T. at the Ministry."

"And I will personally be overseeing you when I can Harry," Kingsley added quickly, giving Harry a reassuring smile. "And Tonks, of course."

Lupin was the only one that didn't look impressed, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed. "And what of the Minister? I'm sure you remember he had begged to have Harry come to the Ministry last year, which Dumbledore was very much against?"

"Dumbledore didn't want Harry going there to pretend that all was well, no," McGonagall said coolly to Remus. "He would, however, have wanted Harry to try and work towards his dreams. He would have wanted all of the students to do this. He also believed, Lupin - that you should always try and keep your enemies close, as you can learn from them." She looked at the clock on the wall, then shook her head and looked at her watch. "I had best be leaving, then. I need to go and meet with the Grangers, I expect Miss Granger will be here this evening to tell you her decision Harry."

She was obviously put out by Lupin's strange attitude, her lips were white around the edges as they always had done when she was angry. Her expression softened and she looked at Harry again. "By the way, Potter - the two of you had made Head Boy and Head Girl, if the school were to open, I mean."

With that, McGonagall strode out of the room and left, leaving Harry to think about what he should do.


End file.
